PICA
by DevonPaigee
Summary: Blaine Anderson has been dealing with his abusive father for quite a while now. But after he cheats on Kurt, and realizes just how alone he really is, everything gets a lot harder. He develops Pica, and has to decide between two very important things: A house, or performing. While he tries to get Kurt back, he develops a strong bond with Finn. (Rated M for strong language/violence)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there. And I was lonely," I cried. "And I'm...I'm really sorry."

I snuffle as I watch those blue eyes that I love so dearly start to spill tears. "You don't think that I've been lonely? You don't think that I've had temptations? But I didn't act on it because I knew what it meant. It meant something horrible and awful."

That was the last time Kurt said anything to me. I understand why Kurt was avoiding me; I just didn't want it to happen. I miss Kurt's laugh, his smile, his voice, and his eyes. Those eyes that first drew me in when I passed by Kurt on the stairs of the Dalton Academy.

Ever since that night in New York, when I confessed to cheating on Kurt, Kurt has been avoiding me like the plague. Kurt hadn't answered texts, calls, emails, or even letters. I was starting to doubt that Kurt would ever forgive me.

I returned to Lima on Saturday evening, grateful that my parents were out at dinner. I was grateful. I couldn't face them right now. I didn't need to deal with any of the drama that would come with all three of us being in the same room. As I climbed the stairs up to my room, I saw a photo of my immediate family, all together. That was three years ago, my freshman year of high school. Cooper, my older, narcissistic brother still lived with us. Living in this house was a living hell for me at the time. But the only thing that's gotten resolved since then was Cooper moving out.

As I stepped into my room, more thoughts flew through my racing mind. But instead of Cooper, my mind flashed Kurt's face again, when I admitted to cheating. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't want to hurt him. Kurt was – Kurt is – the love of my life. But he won't even speak to me.

I jumped onto my bed to lay down, when I noticed my arms shaking with anxiety. I was so nervous for school on Monday. But I have to make it through all of this.

I reached to my bedside table for a notepad and a pen. My notepad was flipped to a page with my homework assignments for the weekend, with one that I had yet to finish. A couple notecards with facts about a presentation I'll be giving later this week. I took out my notecards and reviewed the facts I already had written down. As I started to brainstorm for new facts, I began to chew on the cap of my pen. When I hadn't thought of any new facts ten minutes later, I figured I should just sleep it off and try again the next day. I set my notepad down and slipped off my shirt to take a quick shower.

I walked into the bathroom, still chewing on my pen's cap. I slipped off my jeans and shorts, and then stepped into the warm stream of water. As I washed my hair, I bit my pen cap into multiple pieces. I continued to wash and rinse myself, slowly chewing the pieces into even smaller bits. When I tilted my head back for my final rinse, I accidentally swallowed the pieces of the pen cap. I quickly shot my head upright and tried to cough them out, but it was too late. I figured that wouldn't cause me any harm, so I just shrugged it off as I turned off the water and emerged from the shower.

I threw on some shorts before slipping into bed, thoughts still racing through my head.

The next morning, I woke up to my father screaming, "Blaine! What are you doing?! You're still asleep? Get your lazy ass out of bed and help your mother clean this filthy household!"

I opened my eyes and quickly complied. I hopped out of bed and quickly grabbed a V-neck to throw over my head as I ran downstairs to see my mother.

"Good morning, Blaine!" She greeted me cheerfully, "How did you sleep?"

Still half asleep, I rubbed one of my eyes as I responded, "Pretty well, I suppose, except for the wakeup call." I shrugged as she attempted a smile about the matter, "But how did you sleep?"

"Decent, at best. Your father would not go to sleep."

"What was it last night?"

"Angry over something that happened at work, I'm assuming. He kept mentioning Frank, so that's just my logical guess."

I sighed as I looked towards the stairs, "Well, he'll probably be down here any second now, so I guess we better start cleaning something."

She nodded and began to wipe down the table as I went to grab a broom. My mother is a very sweet lady, but I can never respect her. She may have good intentions, but she can't even stand up for herself, let alone for her children. She wants to protect us, but when she can't even protect herself, it's easy to say that she's not as helpful as she tries to be.

I continued to sweep the kitchen and hallway when I hear a booming voice, "Where is he?!" I pressed my lips together as I turned around a corner to escape his line of sight.

"He's upstairs dusting right now." I swallowed as she lied to my father, preparing myself for whatever could come next.

I heard my father truck up the stairs, "Blaine! Where are you?!"

As soon as I heard him enter the other side of the house, I walked to the bottom of the stairs, watching my mother bite her nail nervously. I gave her a sad smile as I called out, "I'm down here, Dad. Do you need something?"

My father walked to the top of the stairs, "Do I need something?" He paused, and I waited. "Do I need something?! You're sitting around doing absolutely nothing, and you're asking me if I need something?!"

I turned to my mother, watching her sad eyes start to swell up in tears. My father screamed, "Blaine Devon Anderson, you will look at me when I am talking to you! Is that understood?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Dad."

"You're sorry? Get your ass back to work, you pathetic, useless piece of shit!"

"Okay."

I quickly grabbed the broom as I continued to sweep where I had left off. I didn't waste a second until every inch of space of the house was spotless. The house was relatively clean to begin with, but we can't explain that to my father. He's not a rational man in the slightest. Somebody could tell him that two plus two equals four and he would figure out some way to argue the statement, no matter how unreasonable the point may be.

Once the house was clean, I ran back upstairs to my room, just barely slipping past my father. I hurriedly threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a pair of shoes before running back downstairs and out my front door.

I sat on my front porch, slipped my shoes on, took my phone out, and texted Tina.

What are you doing today?

I stood up and began to walk down the sidewalk. Having forgotten my jacket, I was shivering a bit as I strolled, but I didn't mind it. It was better to be out here than in that house right now. I reached for my pocket to grab my watch, and noticed I forgot that, as well. Hopefully Dad won't find that in my room.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated and beeped. I slid it out of my pocket and unlocked the touchscreen of my iPhone. I had two unread messages; one from Tina, one from Rachel. I smiled as I clicked Rachel's text first.

I miss u so much! How does it feel to be the new me? ;)

Having been declared as The New Rachel was a great feeling at first. I felt like I was really somebody in that room, somebody that was more than just "Kurt's boyfriend." But after a week or two, the infamy wore off. Nobody cared anymore. Nobody cared again. I, once again, felt just like dust in the wind of the McKinley High Glee Club. But I couldn't admit all of that to Rachel, especially when she lives with Kurt; not to say that I don't trust her, I just don't necessarily want Kurt finding out that I'm doing so poorly right now.

It's been okay. As good as it's going to get I guess. Can't replace you though. I miss you too.

After responding to Rachel, I clicked on Tina's text.

Getting pizza with you. I got paid, my treat.

Sounds great, I'll walk there now. Gotta get some fresh air. Thanks Tina!

I smiled as I slid my phone back into my pocket. Tina has always been so great to me, it was always such a treat just to see her.

I made my way to the local pizza parlor where Tina was already sitting at an empty table. "Hey Blaine!" Her smiling face immediately brightened my day. I waved as I sat down across from her. "Hello dear Tina, how are you doing on this fine day?"

She frowned as I asked the question. "Are you okay? You don't look like yourself."

I shrugged, "It's the lack of a coat. I forgot to grab it on my way out."

"No, that's not it. It's something more than that. You look really upset, like you just got some really bad news or something. Are you okay?"

I glanced down at the table, "There's just a lot going on right now. How about we grab that pizza then discuss it over some Hawaiian?"

After ordering a large pizza – half Hawaiian, half cheese – we sat back at the table and began to eat. As I bit into my second piece of pizza, Tina set her lemonade down and gave me a stern stare. "Okay Blaine, now talk to me, what's bothering you?"

I put my pizza down on my plate and looked back at her. "I think Kurt and I are done. I don't even know right now. It's all really confusing."

Tina gasped, "Are you kidding me? You have got to be joking. You and Kurt are perfect for each other, you guys can't be over, I mean—"

"Tina, please," I cut her off. "That's really not what I want to hear right now."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I really am." She climbed out of the bench on her side of the table and slid in right next to me, wrapping both arms around me as she continued to apologize. "What on Earth happened to cause this?"

I looked up to prevent tears from escaping my eyes, "I went to see him in New York this week. Friday night, I went out with him, Rachel, Finn, and Brody," Tina's eyes suddenly widened at the mention of Finn's name, "I'll explain that later. We went out to a karaoke bar. Rachel and Brody sang a duet, then I got up there and sang our song to Kurt. I couldn't help but cry in the middle of it, but at least I finished it. Once we left, Kurt confronted me about the emotional breakdown, and I couldn't hold it in any longer; I finally confessed to cheating on him. I couldn't even–"

"You what?"

I stayed quiet. I couldn't even repeat what I had just said. The feeling of immediate guilt flew over me like a tsunami. My eyes started to tear up as I reminisced about that night. The real love and passion I felt as I sang to the love of my life was unlike anything else I have ever felt in my life. But the shame that came with my mistake was truly awful.

Tina stared at me in disbelief, "I thought you really loved him, Blaine…"

"I do, I really and truly do, Tina…" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I finally let loose the dams that were holding my tears in. Tina held me as I cried for just a moment before letting me go. "Blaine, I can't believe you… How could you do that to him?" Tina looked away, deep in thought, before I noticed the expression on her face turn from sadness to anger. "How could you? He loved you and you said this would work for you two, but you cheated on him?! You should feel completely ashamed right now!"

"Tina, I didn't come to lunch with you so you can yell at me! I already feel terrible about what happened. I don't need you making me feel any more guilt about this!"

I grabbed one last piece of pizza before I left the building, an emotional wreck as I made my way back to my house. If I was going to be upset no matter where I was, I might as well be in my own house, where nobody in the general public will see me break down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter's pretty short, but I promise the rest will be longer! Oh, and the story starts to progress a lot more in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

As I took my first few steps into the house, I already heard my father screaming over something. Not wanting to increase the tension, I snuck past him, got upstairs, and locked my bedroom door behind me. I grabbed a pencil off of my desk and started chewing on the eraser as I looked for something to do. For some reason, chewing on that pen cap, and now this eraser that I had bitten off, helped to ease the anxiety I had begun to feel throughout all of this. I finally settled down in bed with music playing through my earphones when I heard a bang on my door. I jumped out of bed, leaving my iPhone where I had laid, and answered the door. When I opened it, I took a deep breath and swallowed the eraser before receiving a swift slap to the face. I stumbled back a few steps as my dad stood there, staring at me.

I put my hand to my cheek and felt the heat already radiating from my skin, completely speechless as I just accept the blow.

My father, very calmly, leaned against my doorframe. "Where were you today?"

"I was only gone for a little bit, Dad. I went for a walk."

"That's bullshit!" He yelled as he slapped my face again. I fell back this time, my back against the wall.

"It's not, Dad! I promise!"

"You know you were supposed to be here today to help your mother with everything, who the hell do you think you are?! Being completely irresponsible, and leaving without our permission? You think you're grown up, but you're never going to amount to anything, especially as long as you continue to rebel like this, you little shit!"

It was then that my father grabbed me by the shoulder and attempted to land a right hook on my face. He would have gotten me if I hadn't turned my face, but my reflexes assisted me there. Unfortunately for me, my father was at a good enough angle for him to shoot his knee up and hit me in the face as his foot kicked my chest, knocking the breath out of me. Now holding onto both of my shoulders, he kneeled down and shoved me back onto the wall. Consequently, I hit my head on the wall, easily leaving me with a bump soon enough. "You're never going to achieve anything in your life, why the hell do you even bother? I hope that you realize that sooner rather than later. I'm ashamed to even call you my son."

He walked out of my room, slamming my door behind him, leaving me against the wall, unable to move, again. As I struggled to try to breathe, I noticed blood dripping from my nose. As I reached my hand up there, a sharp pain shot through me, from my nose to my chest. Hopefully it's not broken, I thought to myself. I sat there for a minute, just drowning in my thoughts. Never of self-pity, never the "Why me?" questions; those are all pointless, they only make you feel worse than when all of the trouble started. No, the only thing I can ask myself after any of these confrontations is what I can do to prevent another from happening. I try my best to do what my father asks of me, but nothing ever seems to please him, resulting in these acts of violence.

They didn't start out this bad. Not at all. It started with yelling, and one day, he finally took the chance to slap me. I didn't retaliate, so it progressed from there. The next time, he'd have a belt; the time after that, he would kick and punch. Once, he even tossed me outside of the backyard door in an attempt to get me to fight him back. I never have. My father is a very strong, firm man. He was once in the army, and it shows in everything that he does, from discipline to reward. And I was his personal punching bag.

I eventually stood up and walked to my bathroom. I stared at the mirror, and could only feel shame for the image that reflected back to me. Dark, curly hair, a bruised and bloody nose, red coloring from my bottom lip down to my collarbones, and sad, green eyes that just stared back. Nobody could truly love a face like this – except Kurt Hummel. And you screwed everything up. You deserved this. You deserve worse for what you did to Kurt. I squeezed my eyes shut as I slammed my fist on my counter. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I am so, so unbelievably sorry.

I slid down the side of my counter, onto the floor, and curled up into a ball. I cried my eyes out until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time I woke up, it was about five in the morning. I didn't have to leave for school until seven thirty, so I took advantage of the time to clean up and cover any existing marks from the damage the day before.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked as if I had been in a wrestling tournament. My face was slightly swollen where I had been slapped, my nose was shades of purple and blue, and I had a light bruise on my upper chest. I placed my hand on the back of my head and felt a very distinct bump. I cringed as I lifted my shirt to inspect for any further damage, and I found a bright purple bruise, right where my sternum is. I quickly took a shower and threw on my outfit of the day: my red skinny jeans, a white button-up, and black cardigan with a red bowtie. My socks never match, but people can't even tell unless my pants rise up at my ankles.

Once dressed, I looked in the mirror again, and grab a small bottle of liquid foundation from my medicine cabinet. I don't wear makeup, just to clarify. I originally bought it because it is specially designed to cover hickies, but it would now help with covering the noticeable bruising on my face. I applied just a little and smeared it gently. My nose still hurt to the touch, but there was nothing I could do about that right now.

Now, being about six, I knew my dad had already left for work. He usually leaves around five to five thirty to get to his job as C.E.O. of a huge business company. With him gone, I knew it was safe for me to go downstairs and make breakfast for my mom and me before I left.

I quickly put together eggs, bacon, and English muffins for us. I placed her plate on a tray and brought it upstairs to her. When I walked into her bedroom, I noticed her finally getting some sleep, which I knew she needed. I placed the tray on her bedside table and gave her a kiss on the forehead before I left. Once downstairs, I scarfed down my breakfast before grabbing my things and heading out the door to my car. I was a little early, but I knew it wouldn't really matter.

I made it to school about fifteen minutes before the first bell rang, so I made my way over to the "Glee table." It was where all of the Glee kids who got here early sat before classes started. We weren't necessarily the "underdogs" anymore, but we were a family, so we liked to keep it that way. I smiled as I approached the table, but I wasn't greeted with a single smile in return. All I got were glares from everybody.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"I am leaving. I don't need to be around no liars an' cheaters." Unique said loudly with a snap of her fingers as she strutted away.

I gave a look of confusion to anybody else for some kind of explanation. Marley, Jake and Ryder sat there with blank stares on their faces, looking away. Artie gave me a glare as he wheeled away. Sam walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "Dude, that was ice cold." He walked away without an explanation, with Brittany tailing behind him, glaring me daggers.

"Brittany, please tell me what is going on with everybody today." I begged as I grabbed her hand.

"You're not supposed to cheat on your boyfriend, Blaine. That's like, rule #6 in the rulebook of relationships.

"I didn't… What?" I said confusingly, as I turned to face Tina. "Why did you tell everybody?"

Tina crossed her arms and glared at me, "I didn't say anything, I let everybody guess."

I gave a small sigh as I looked at her, "Tina, I trusted you. You know that was personal."

"Yeah, but you know that everybody that knows Kurt only wants to protect him. You were the one person that made him truly happy, Blaine."

"I know, I get that, I just felt really alone and–"

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Now you're really going to feel alone until you fix this."

I sat there in complete disbelief as Tina walked away, leaving only Marley, Jake, and Ryder at the table. "Blaine…" Marley said quietly.

"Yes, Marley?"

"I know I don't know what happened, and I don't really know Kurt very well, but cheating is cheating…"

"My brother heard about it," Jake chimed up. "He's pretty pissed, too. Said that the Glee club went through so much to protect Kurt when they went to school together, after all of the bullying and whatnot…"

I pressed my lips together and walked away. I'm Blaine Anderson, I can find a way to fix this. I always do. I'll make them understand. Maybe not right away, but eventually. Everything will be okay in time.

* * *

Sitting in my last class before our next Glee meeting was even more boring than usual. Most of the time, it's an uneventful English class with the teacher giving a monotone lecture while the class takes notes. Not so much the case today. We had a substitute teacher today, so everybody in class was listening to music, on their phones, sitting in groups, doing whatever they wanted, really. I had both Artie and Sam in this class, but I knew neither of them wanted to talk to me, so I sat by myself in my seat, earphones blasting my favorite music as I tried texting Kurt.

**How are you doing?**

I didn't expect an answer, but it'd be nice to hear from him again. I miss him so much. Just as my phone vibrated, I checked the name and, instead of Kurt, my phone said Rachel.

**Kurt got ur text, doesn't want to talk to u much. I heard about what happened. What happened? :(**

As soon as I finished reading her text, my earphones played the lyric line that completely described how I felt right now.

_I really feel like I'm losing my best friend._

**It's a lot to type. Please just tell him to talk to me.**

When I sent the text, I reached for my pen and tossed the pen cap in my mouth and began to chew. I watched as Artie and Sam held what looked like a very serious conversation, until Sam turned in my direction, and I turned away, swallowing my pen cap as I made the movement. I coughed as I felt it scratch the back of my throat, but it wasn't going to come up. I reached for my water bottle, but Sam grabbed it before I could.

"So I heard about what happened."

"I need my water, Sam."

"And I need an explanation."

I continued to cough as Sam stared at me with firm eyes, trying to move the pen cap from its lodged position.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Here you go," he said as he handed me my water, "Now I want to know what happened."

I jerked the water bottle from his hand, and took a couple big swallows until I felt the pen cap descend further into my system. "You don't need to know everything, Sam. The details are for me and Kurt to figure out together, we don't need anyone else's opinion."

Sam crossed his arms as he walked away, "I thought you two would last."

I bit my bottom lip as he said those few words, I thought we would, too.

After class finished, I made my way to the Glee club, where everybody was separated into three small groups, with everybody talking amongst each other. Each group immediately silenced as I entered the room. I gave a small smile as I walked further into the choir room, but the only person who returned the smile was Mr. Schuester, which was no surprise. Lately, Mr. Schuester's been kind of "behind" on the drama, he never quite figures out that something happened until later. "Nice of you to join us, Blaine," said Mr. Schue. I glanced at the clock, and noticed that I was fifteen minutes late. How that happened, I didn't even know. "Sorry for the late entry," I replied. "I guess I was just distracted on the way here."

Mr. Schue waved me to come sit down, "You're fine, Blaine. But you did miss a beautiful performance by our very own, Miss Tina Cohen-Chang."

"I apologize for missing it, Tina. I'm sure it was wonderful."

She turned her head away, "I don't care, you seem to miss everything lately anyways."

I didn't respond, and Mr. Schue began teaching a lesson about dancing for our upcoming performances of Grease. When he started putting us into pairs, he paired me up with Tina, like he usually does. I walked up to Tina and offered her my hand just like Mr. Schue had said to, but instead of taking my hand, she slapped it. "Mr. Schue, I refuse to dance with him."

Mr. Schue gave her a confused look, "Why, Tina? You two always dance together."

"Yeah, but that was before we found out he was a cheater."

Mr. Schue gave me a look, "What is she talking about, Blaine?"

I stared at Tina, "I don't know."

"Oh, don't act like that about it!" Tina yelled at me. "You were so willing to go run off with another man, but you don't have the guts to at least admit to it?"

I heard a gasp from someone as I turned to Mr. Schue, "It's not what it sounds like, Mr. Schue."

"Blaine…"

I didn't even stay to hear what he was about to say. Apparently nobody was going to understand why I did it, let alone even hear me out. I was alone in this. I didn't want to intentionally hurt Kurt, I would never want that for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gah, thank you everybody who is following this! My internet situation is complicated for about another two weeks, which is why I haven't been posting on a regular schedule, but I promise I'll continue to try my best for you guys. This chapter is where the story actually starts picking up a bit more. (Figuring there's only nine chapters, I would hope that it picked up now... Lol.) But, I hope you all enjoy it, please remember to review any of my chapters, I know this isn't the greatest story, but constructive criticism would definitely be a big help. 3**

* * *

As soon as I left the classroom, I broke into a run down the hall as tears fell down my cheeks. I ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out of McKinley High School. I continued to run down the streets of Lima until I made it to the front of the Hummel-Hudson residence. I collapsed on the sidewalk in front of the house as I felt sobs building up inside of me, and covered my face with my hands as I let out all of the tears that had been building up. I sat there and cried until there were no more tears to come out right now. When I finally looked back up at the house, I saw Burt Hummel staring down at me. "Would you like to come inside, Blaine?"

I glanced back down at the ground as the last few tears dripped down my face, onto the sidewalk. "Please."

Burt reached his hand out to me to help stand me up. I followed him inside the house and sat down across from him on his couch. "So Blaine, I heard about what happened…" He said slowly. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Would you like to clarify what happened for me?"

I hung my head, "It's true. I missed him so much, and I thought someone else could help take my mind off of it, and I wasn't thinking clearly, and I feel awful about it, and I know he never wants to see me again, and…" I rubbed my eyes as I felt a few last tears attempt to escape. "I just miss him so much…"

Burt placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know you do. I can see that. What you did was wrong, there's no denying that. But I know Kurt does love you. I have never seen him as happy as you made him. If he weren't out with you, he would come home, beaming from ear to ear as he told me about his day. Of course about ninety-five percent of it was about you."

I stared up at him, "Do you think we'll ever have that back?"

"I can't say for sure," he shrugged, "But I think talking to him would be a good start."

"He won't even listen to me. Won't respond to anything."

"And he probably won't for a while. He's a strong boy, Kurt is. But this undoubtedly hurt him more than you think. Give him time, he'll crack eventually. Just don't give up. He's worth it, and you know that."

Burt sat down in his chair as he started watching the basketball game. I sighed, "You know I'd usually love to stay to watch the game with you, but do you mind if I go up to his room really quick?"

"You know you don't have to ask, Blaine."

I nodded as I walked to the stairs, and made it to his room in the basement. I was half expecting it to be empty, but a small part of me also figured that there would still be some of his old stuff that he didn't want packed, along with some of Finn's, too. I walked over to his desk that he had left, and noticed a few familiar items sprawled across it: A mixed CD I had made for him, a picture of us on our first Christmas together, the promise ring I had made for him out of gum wrappers, and a single rose, now dead, with a note tied to it.

_"Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you, until the end of time._

_– Blaine. Xoxo."_

I smiled at the fact that he had kept it, rather than burning it or throwing it into the garbage. Come What May was our dream song. It was a fantasy of ours to sing it to each other on a beautiful rooftop, adorned with twinkling lights, caring about nothing else in the world, only each other. I was determined to make that fantasy a reality for him on a special day. Whether it be an anniversary, his birthday, our wedding day, our honeymoon; but my real goal was to propose to him with that song. It'd be perfect, no matter how cheesey it would be. I smiled to myself as I reminisced about the first time we watched Moulin Rouge together, and he told me he wanted us to sing that song together one day.

I grabbed a spare post-it and a pen out of one his drawers, and decided I'd leave him something to come back to.

_"I have nothing if I don't have you. I love you, Kurt Hummel._

_– Blaine Anderson. Xoxo."_

I quickly applied some chapstick, and I kissed the bottom of the post-it next to where I had signed my name. He's supposedly coming back for our final run through of Grease, so I know he'll see this soon enough. I left his room and walked back into the living room, where Burt was watching the game. "Did you do what you wanted?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. It's nice to see he at least kept everything."

Burt smiled, "He still has a few of your t-shirts. Says he don't wear them out anymore, but he still sleeps in them."

I pressed my lips together, "At least it's something. Thank you for everything, Burt. This really means a lot."

Burt stood up and walked towards me. He put his hand out, so I grabbed it in a handshake. I looked up to make eye contact, and he pulled me into a hug. "I know you'll make this right."

"I will. I promise." I let go of Burt and closed the door behind me as I walked out of his house. I checked my phone as I walked down the sidewalk in the direction of my house, and noticed I had a couple unread text messages and a missed call. When I checked the caller ID on the missed call, I noticed it was a New York number. I let my hopes up as I called the number back, hoping it was Kurt finally getting back to me. It rang once, twice, three times before somebody answered. "Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Hey! I had to change my number to a permanent New York number, so I just had to let you know."

"Oh, well thank you for that. So how's everything going?"

"Not as smoothly as I hoped. Finn's supposedly in Lima now, too."

"I'll have to check in on him one of these days."

"Kurt's not doing so well right now."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

Rachel sighed, "You can't expect him to be okay after what happened this weekend."

"He won't even talk to me."

"Why would he want to?"

I swallowed, "I don't know. So I can make things right."

"Just give it time. Everything will be okay. I gotta go right now though, I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and checked my unread texts. Just two texts from my mother.

**Where are you?**

**Don't come home right now.**

Puzzled, I texted back.

**What about now?**

I walked slower, waiting for a response. When she didn't reply after fifteen minutes, I figured I'd be fine to go back home. As I opened the door, I realized what a big mistake I had made. My father immediately saw me, and grabbed the nearest lamp and threw it in my direction. "There you are, punk-ass!"

I dodged the lamp and watched it crack as it hit the wall. I stared back at my dad, speechless, until he started walking towards me. "Uhm, dad, what happened?"

"If you were home on time, you would know."

"I'm sorry, I had Glee and–"

"Oh, so Glee club is more important than family matters? You know what, Blaine Devon, you really are a faggot, you know that? Singing, dancing… Where's your boyfriend, anyways? Off at college, I know that much. New York, I heard; leaving you here all by your lonesome self. If you really wanted to be successful in life, you'd stop with all of this performing bullshit and you'd get a real job, make some real friends. You're such a disappointment."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I can't believe I raised a useless son like you."

"You hardly even raised me." As soon as the words left my mouth, I wished I could take them back.

"What did you just say?!"

"Nothing, I'm–"

"I hardly raised you?! Is that what you said?"

I didn't answer him; I knew it'd only be worse if I did.

"You're such a little bitch. Go make something out of yourself, and quit with this performing shit if you want to continue living under my roof."

"Dad, you can't kick me out, please."

"I'm not kicking you out, I'm making a simple compromise. You have a week to figure something out."

"But Dad, I love performing, I can't–"

My dad grabbed me by my collar, "You have a choice." He slammed my body against the door and walked into our living room. I sat there for a moment, rubbing the already existing bump on the back of my head. My mother peeked her head around the corner, and mouthed the words "Are you okay?"

She sat there and listened to everything that happened, and never did anything to try to stop it. She let him beat me, and her. It was unbelievable. I rolled my eyes at her as I made my way upstairs to my bedroom, locking my door behind me. I walked into my bathroom, and noticed that some of my foundation covering my bruises had worn off. I didn't know how long they've been visible, but I hoped it wasn't for very long. I quickly washed my face, and then changed into some comfier clothes until it was time for dinner.

When my mother called dinner, I made my way downstairs to see some vegetable soup that was obviously from a can. I quickly began to eat to avoid any further confrontation with anybody. "How was school today, Blaine?" my father asked.

"It was okay, pretty boring today." I said quietly.

"Learning's not supposed to be fun."

"I guess." I glanced up at him to see him giving me a look of disapproval.

"Have you been thinking about my compromise earlier?"

"I haven't decided anything yet."

"You have until next week."

"I know."

My mother set her spoon down, "What compromise?"

"Either he stops performing, or he moves out. He has a week to make a choice."

"John! You can't do that!"

"I damn well can!"

"If performing is what he loves to do, then–"

"Katherine, I'm not going to allow my son to grow up to be any more of a failure as a man as he already is. And you know what I think started this? It started when you sent him to that gay school for boys."

"It's not a gay school," I chimed in. "It just didn't has a zero-tolerance for bullying policy."

"You're such a fag!" My dad slammed his fist on the table. "I don't want to hear another word from you."

The rest of dinner remained silent. I quickly finished, washed the dishes, then made my way up to my room to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everybody who's been reading this! My family and I move into our new house on Friday, and we get full internet on Monday, so I'll be able to start posting on a regular basis! YAY! :D This week, I'll post the remaining chapters of this story daily since there's only nine chapters total (I know, not much), but after that, I hope to start posting other fanfics once I get truly inspired. I always love writing, but I always feel like what I come up with is too cliché or something... I dunno. ANYWHO, I'm rambling. Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and _Finn _finally makes his appearance in this chapter! Remember to follow, and PLEASE review! I love you all. 3**

* * *

The next few days were about the same. I had been flying through Glee club without much real effort, and walking around school by myself when I wasn't in classes.

On Tuesday, I stopped in to see Burt again, who questioned a bruise that he had noticed on my collarbone, and didn't seem to accept my answer about being hit by a baseball.

"That's not from a baseball, Blaine. That's way too small to be a baseball."

"You'd be surprised."

"How often do you get hit by flying balls?"

I tried to hold in a laugh, "Eh… Not too often anymore, I suppose."

Burt raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I quickly stated, "Nothing at all, I was just thinking."

"Mhmmm," Burt gave me a look. "Do you want a snack? I'm gonna go grab a banana; Carole says they're good for calming your nerves."

Once again, I tried to hold in a laugh, but it came out more as a stifled giggle. "Sure, I love bananas."

Come around Wednesday, I went to the mall after school to buy some more hair gel and to check out "The Gentleman's Shop," as Kurt used to call it. The real name of the store was some complex French phrase that I could never say right, so Kurt came up with "The Gentleman's Shop."

The Gentleman's Shop sold top-brand clothing items for cheap. It was ideal for me, since I never wanted to spend a fortune on an outfit that I'll just be wearing to school and the like. Kurt, on the other hand, always used to spend his paychecks on bargains for expensive, name-brand clothing, even if he claimed them as a 'bargain.' As I searched through the shelves, I saw something perfect. It was a small, light blue pin, in the shape of a small bird. It reminded me of Pavarotti, and Kurt's beautiful rendition of Blackbird, by The Beatles. It reflected his personality and where he came from; and not to mention, it matched his eyes. I had no choice in the matter anymore; I had to buy this pin.

When Thursday came around, I knew I had to really face the decision about quitting Glee or moving out, so I skipped school for the day and went to Burt's house again. Before I made my way over, I picked a bobby pin out of a drawer in my bathroom, assuming it had been my mom's when she actually tried to make herself look presentable to the public. As I made my way over, I began to fiddle with it more and more, until tossed it into my mouth and bit it into multiple pieces. I managed to swallow them all, but not without a minor struggle.

When I knocked on the door to Burt's house, it wasn't him or Carole that opened it; it was Finn.

"Finn! Hey there, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm living here now. What's going on?"

"I needed to talk to your dad, but it's not a big deal."

"Dude, come on in."

I followed Finn into the house, "So what did you want to talk to my dad about?"

I sighed softly, "I need to either quit Glee or move out."

Finn gasped slightly, "What? Why? How?"

"My dad's rule… I don't know what to do. I don't want to quit Glee, but it's not going very well right now… But we have Grease this weekend, and I don't have anywhere to go… I'm just really conflicted right now. I have until Monday to decide."

"Blaine, you have so much talent. You shouldn't put that to waste. Please, come stay with us after Grease. Kurt would love it."

I stared up at Finn in disbelief, "Kurt would hate that."

Finn chuckled, "Dude, no he wouldn't. He'd love his boyfriend living with us by the time he came to visit."

"Finn… Nobody told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Me and Kurt are done, I think…"

"Oh, I forgot about what happened… Well, he doesn't come by very often, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you being here when he got here."

Suddenly, Burt walked in on the conversation, "Finn, are you telling him he can come live with us?"

"Dad, you don't know what happened."

"Well, tell me about it." He sat down in his chair next to us.

I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat dripping down my face, "My dad said I either have to quit Glee, or move out."

When I said that, both of them gasped. I looked at Finn, "Why are you gasping? I already told you that."

"Dude, what happened to your nose?"

"Huh?"

Burt stood up, placed both of his hands on my shoulders, and I flinched slightly. He looked into my eyes as he bent down to be at my level, "Blaine… This is a severe bruise." He gently placed his thumb on my nose and I cringed at the sharp pain.

"Blaine, how did you get this bruise?"

"Probably just another baseball, I'm not–"

"I'm not buying it. Tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath and turned to Finn. "Dude, you gotta tell us, that's not a light bruise."

Burt began to wipe the rest of my face, and looked at his hand, "Is this makeup?"

I looked up at him, "Makeup? No, it's just… It's…"

Finn stepped in front of me, "Go wash your face, let's see what happened."

I sighed and went to the kitchen sink to wash the foundation off of my face, neck, shoulders, and collarbones. When I turned back to them, they both stared at my face with wide eyes. "Guys, really, it's not that bad, they're getting better…"

Finn made eye contact with me, "Take off your shirt."

I blushed slightly, "Excuse me?"

"I understand how weird it sounds, but I can see bruises continue under your shirt."

I bit my lip and slid my shirt over my head. I looked down at the bruises covering my chest and abdomen. They weren't very dark or large, but there were quite a few of them.

Burt gave me a firm stare, "Who did this to you? I can tell this was no mere sport."

"It's not a big deal, I promise. I'll be fine."

"Blaine, this is abuse." His facial expression showed pure graveness. "Whoever did this could end up in jail. Where else do you have any damage?"

"Just my face, sir…" I lied. My face was the only visible damage.

"So are you going to tell us who it was?"

I glanced at Finn, whose face was shrouded in worry. He nodded slightly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, we're here for you."

I swallowed, "It was my father… It's nothing new though, we've been through worse."

Burt's eyes widened, "'We?' Who is 'we?'"

"My mother and I… There's really no stopping him, so neither of us can do anything…" I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I blinked them away. Now is not the time for pity.

"So after Grease, you want to come stay with us?"

"As long as it won't hurt Kurt too much…"

"Stay with us tonight, see how you like it. Go to Glee with Finn tomorrow, do Grease this weekend, then stay with us after."

"Well, I'll think about it… I'm gonna go get some stuff, then."

"Finn can go with you."

Finn smiled at me, "Let's go." We walked out to his car, and he drove us to my house.

When we made it to my house, I walked up to my front door and unlocked it for the last time. When I stepped into my house, I inspected all of the damage from today's events that took place when I was absent. I heard my dad called, "Blaine, you're finally home! What did you decide?"

My dad turned the corner and saw me with Finn. He pretended to gasp, "Oh my god Blaine, what happened to your face?"

"You know what happened."

"I can assure you that I don't know why you're covered in bruises."

"You caused them, Dad!"

He slapped my face, "That is a horrible accusation to make! And in front of this friend of yours? You should be ashamed of yourself! Apologize to him, now!"

Finn stepped up, "I'm here to help Blaine gather a few things, he's staying the night at my house."

I reached into my pocket for something to chew on. All I could find was a penny. I tossed it in my mouth while my father wasn't looking. Finn smiled at my father, "We're gonna go grab them now." My face cringed at the copper-y taste that was flooding my mouth.

I led Finn up the stairs to my room. He looked at me, "Just grab anything important. We'll get the rest after Grease."

I nodded as I started to grab necessary items; toothbrush, phone charger, hair gel, wallet, photo collage of Kurt and I, few clothing items, shoes, and everything that fell in between. Finn and I managed to get everything important in a bag, along with some not-so-important items. Before we went downstairs, Finn stopped me. "Dude, so you know Kurt comes in tomorrow, right?"

I swallowed the penny, "I thought it was Saturday, but close enough."

"I think you need to tell him you'll be staying with us."

Right as I was about to respond, my dad banged on the door. "Blaine! We need to talk right this second!" I gave Finn a worried look, and Finn walked in front of me and opened the door. My dad glared daggers at Finn, then turned to me and grabbed me by the neck, "You little faggot, who the hell do you think you are?!" I kicked and struggled to get him to let go as Finn jumped straight onto my dad's back. "Let go of Blaine!" he screamed. My dad tightened his grip as he tried to shake Finn off. I felt my lungs tightening, screaming for oxygen. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I felt everything start to spin as I stared at Finn for help, and that's when I saw him run and tackle my father to the ground, sending me flying a few feet. I laid there for just a moment to catch my breath before I sat up and crawled away from my father. I turned to Finn as he stood up, firmly grabbed my wrist and walked us out of my room and out of the house. Before we got in the car, Finn turned to me, "Look up." I raised my head and looked to the sky as Finn examined my neck. "A little bit of bruising, nothing too serious. Can you breathe okay?"

I took a few deep breaths, "Yeah, I think so. I'm just a little shaken up."

"Well of course, but don't worry, you'll never have to deal with something like that again after this weekend. I promise." He opened the car door for me, so I climbed in. "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to get you involved."

Finn said from the driver's seat, "This isn't your fault, Blaine. You don't need to apologize. Now, do you want to call the police on him? There's more than enough evidence here to get him locked up, if that's what you want."

I contemplated it for a moment as Finn climbed into the passenger seat. "No, I don't. Not yet, at least. If I hear that he keeps that up with my mother, then I want to."

Finn nodded, "That seems fair. Well, let's get your stuff organized for the night. We have a guest room that you can sleep in."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, sad chapter. ): But it does get better eventually, I promise! Please don't throw the tomatoes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter's got more drama - or at least I attempted - but it also set more of an environment for the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy! I've received several more followers lately, so thank you all so much! I love you all! Please keep following, favoriting, and most of all, reviewing! I need criticism, I want to know what you guys like, and I need ideas for other stories to write! Anything would be nice, I only wish to improve. 3 **

* * *

Later that night, after Finn and I had gotten my few things arranged in my new room, I was sitting on the couch with Burt as we watched Finn explain to Carole all of today's events. Very worried, Carole kept insisting that I get medical help, but I continued to politely turn down the idea. She was very welcoming to the idea of me living with them. We were about to go out to Breadstix for some dinner when the front door opened. "I'm home!" a very familiar voice declared from the front room.

I looked at Finn, and he motioned for me to stay here and be quiet. The three of them went to go welcome Kurt.

_He's going to hate me. He's not going to want to see me here. Wait… Today's Thursday. He's early._

I heard Finn in the other room, "Kurt! You're here a day early! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured it'd be a lovely surprise if I got here earlier than you guys thought! Didn't you miss me?" I heard him drop a couple bags on the floor.

"Oh of course, but– Kurt, don't go in there right now!"

I heard Kurt spin on his heels like he had the tendency to. I smiled to myself as I heard Kurt ask, "Why not?"

Burt spoke up, "Well, we have a little surprise for you, too. But we weren't expecting you to be here until tomorrow, so it's a little… Unnerving, I suppose."

"What do you mean, Dad…?"

I reached for my pockets and grabbed another penny and began to chew on it as I continued listening.

"Well, it's not bad, it's just… Unexpected; for us, too. We wanted to tell you, but it just…came in today."

"Well, can I just go see what it is?"

"If you think you're ready…"

I sat up and swallowed the penny. _Oh shit, I did it again._ I turned towards the doorway, and saw Kurt walk in, looking beautiful as always. His skin was completely flawless, his hair was styled impeccably, his blue and black outfit complimented him perfectly. He was like a walking dream… Until he saw me sitting on the couch.

"Blaine!"

I gave him a small smile as I stood up, "Kurt…"

"What are you doing here?" His bright blue eyes grew wide at the sight, his jaw dropping halfway to the floor.

"It's a long story…"

He dropped his last bag. "I can't be here right now. I'm sorry." Kurt turned around and left the room. I heard him run upstairs.

Burt gave me a sad smile, "I'll go talk to him."

Before Burt even reached the stairs, we heard from upstairs, "Why is there some of Blaine's things in the guest room?!"

Burt went upstairs with Carole following, so Finn and I sat on the bottom step as we listened.

"Kurt, a lot has happened since this weekend with Blaine, and he needed to stay the night here."

"So he's staying with us – with you guys?!"

"Will you listen to him if he tries to explain?"

"I do not want to talk to him, or hear him, or see him, or have anything to do with him right now."

We heard Carole pipe up, "Kurt, this is a very serious situation; I think it'd be best if you'd hear him out…"

We heard them all begin to whisper, then we heard Kurt exclaim, "He broke my heart, Dad. I thought being here a day early would be a good thing for us as a family. I don't care what the circumstance; I'm not talking to him right now."

Burt and Carole climbed down the stairs, so me and Finn stood up. We saw Kurt come stomping down the stairs, "What room am I staying in, again?"

Burt swallowed, "Either in the guest room with Blaine, or in the basement with Finn."

Kurt huffed, "I'll be downstairs." He stormed his way over to the basement stairs. Burt looked at me, "Well, I guess Breadstix is off for tonight. I'm sorry."

Finn turned to me, "Grease is this weekend, we can go to Glee club together tomorrow. Mr. Schue is letting me help out now."

I nodded, "Okay, that sounds good. I'm gonna head up to the guest room. Thank you guys again for letting me stay the night."

I went upstairs to the guest room, changed into my shorts and a t-shirt and crawled into the bed. As I was almost asleep, I heard a knock on the door. I sat up, "Yes?"

Kurt opened my door and peeked his head in, "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

Kurt came all the way in the room and stood a couple feet away from the bed. "Why are you staying here tonight?"

"A lot happened this week…"

"Like what?"

"I can't explain right now…"

"Blaine…" He started. "I know we're not on the greatest terms, but you know you can tell me, you know I want to help you."

I shook my head. "I'm not telling you anything right now, Kurt. Please just drop it." I might as well have told him to get the hell out of the room. I bit the inside of my cheek, knowing that I could have been more civil. He was being kind, after all. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I just don't want to put any more on the plate right now."

He sighed through his nose and pressed his lips together tightly. I knew he was frustrated. "Okay." He stood up and walked out of the room, but he might as well have stomped. I stared at him as he walked away. His fists were clenched, yet he still sashayed, even in his pajama pants. His shirt fit him like a glove; I could make out every curve and crevice in his back as he walked. I sighed as he closed the door behind him, and I fell back into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Finn gently shaking my shoulder, "Dude, it's time to get up! You still gotta shower and everything."

I opened my eyes as soon as Finn left my room. I sat up and made my bed, then walked to the closest bathroom and started to shower. When I got out and looked in the mirror, I noticed my bruises were getting better. I still applied a little foundation to the bruise on my nose and gelled my hair down when I heard a knock on the door. "Come on Blaine, time for me to take you to school!"

I laughed, "Okay Finn, I'm coming!" I began to rub my eyes as I ran out of the door and ran into somebody. Next thing I knew, I had fallen on top of somebody, and had accidentally ended up straddling them. I began apologizing up and down, and when I opened my eyes, Kurt's wide, beautiful glasz eyes stared up at me in shock. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kurt!" I looked down at his face, and got the complete urge to kiss his perfect lips. I unintentionally leaned in a tiny bit before he pushed me off, "Get off of me already!" I scooted to the side, and watched him as he stood up and stormed off. I stood up and walked outside quickly to make it to Finn's car.

After Finn dropped me off at school, I had a day pretty much the same as the ones before. Nobody in the Glee club really talked to me, and I wandered the school alone between classes. When it was time for the Grease rehearsal to start, we were all backstage when I heard Finn begin to talk. "Alright guys, this is your last full dress rehearsal before the show! Let's make this count!"

We went through and did the show nearly perfect, other than the lack of chemistry between my character and everyone else's, which made sense, figuring that everybody was still avoiding me because of what happened. I was also mentally exhausted by this point, so I wasn't putting forth as much effort as I do on a regular basis.

"Blaine, can I talk to you really quick?" He asked me after the rehearsal.

I approached him, "What's going on, Mr. Schue?"

"You don't seem to be putting forth as much effort as you normally do."

"Yeah, I know. I just have a lot on my mind right now. My performance will be better by the show tomorrow, I promise."

"Alright Blaine, I have faith in you."

After the rehearsal, I checked my phone and saw two unread messages. First, was Rachel.

**I'm in Lima, we need to talk.**

I smiled at the idea.

**Let me go get my car, then I can come pick you up, if that works.**

Then I read the second unread text, which was from my dad, which surprised me.

**Your mother bought two tickets to your greasy show on sunday**

I raised an eyebrow. I was not expecting either of my parents to show up. But I wasn't complaining; it was a nice effort of theirs.

Finn walked up to me, "Ready to go home?"

I half smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Finn drove me home, and I automatically went to my bright red car, and began driving to Rachel's house. As I pulled up, I saw her sitting on her front porch, in a swinging bench. I smiled and waved for her to get in, and she did. She climbed in the passenger seat and flashed me a huge smile, "Blaine! It's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Rachel! How does it feel to be home?"

"It feels lonely."

"I know the feeling."

"I can't say I don't blame them… What you did was cold, Blaine."

"I realize this, and I regret it, I wish I could take it all back."

"That might not be good enough for anyone right now… I don't want to be like the rest, I don't want to completely ignore you because of your guys' business, but Kurt is my best friend, roommate, and college buddy, I kinda have to be with him on this; plus, I know how it feels to be cheated on, and how much it hurts to be in either of your shoes…"

"Please don't…"

"I'm sorry…"

After Rachel and I had coffee in silence at The Lima Bean, I dropped her off and made my way home. I had hoped that the coffee get-together would be fun, but it was just depressing, finding out that I have one less friend, at least for now. I had received a text from Finn right before I got home that had asked if I really felt safe going back home.

**Not entirely, but I don't really have a choice by this point. Only a couple more days of it.**

I quietly opened my front door, peeking my head in before fully entering the house. It was dark by this point, so I assumed my father was asleep by now. I snuck into the kitchen to grab a bagel, then started sneaking up the stairs. All of the lights were off, so I couldn't see a thing making my way up there. Suddenly, I bumped into my dad. I looked up and climbed down a step, "Oh, Dad, what–" My dad kicked me in the chest, sending me falling down the stairs. I landed near the bottom on my left arm, feeling a minor snap, "Ow!"

"You smell of failure. You've been at Glee, haven't you?"

"You said earlier that you bought tickets for a show!"

"Why would I want to go to your gay show?"

"You said mom bought two!"

"She did, but I don't know why. I'm sure as hell not going."

He walked the rest of the way down the stairs, kicking me in the gut as he walked past. "Go to bed, I don't want to see you anymore tonight."

I laid there on the floor in fetal position, holding my stomach where he kicked me. "I said, go to bed!"

I tried to stand up as quickly as I could, but then my dad walked back over to me and punched me in the head, sending me back to the floor. "Dad, stop it!"

"What? You want me to stop treating you like the useless son that you are? Ha, good try!" He squatted down next to me, and slapped my face. "Dad, stop!"

"You are pathetic, faggot!" He punched me in the chest, then walked away. "I mean it, I want you upstairs, now."

I stood up, clutching my gut as I climbed up the stairs one at a time. When I finally made my way to my room, I collapsed on the floor because of the pain. I reached up to my bedside table and found a nickel to chew on. I popped it in my mouth and just chewed it as I drowned in my own thoughts. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I left it alone for a few minutes as I drowned in my own self-pity.

My arm is limp and sore. I can't stand up right now. My torso is throbbing everywhere, and my heartbeat is completely irregular. I couldn't go to the love of my life or my parents, my own damn family. I inhaled as I tried to stand up again. I held to the bed to lift myself to my feet, but my arm gave out and I fell back to where I began. I curled into fetal position before checking my phone.

The text was from Finn, again.

**Is everything ok?**

I rolled my eyes and curled up again to reply.

**No**

That's all I sent before I passed out on my floor.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know everybody's expecting better written drama, but I'm trying guys, I can promise you that! But at least Kurt is back! Which may or may not be for the better, but nonetheless, Kurt makes everything better in the world. 3 Oh, and just in case there's any confusion, the bold text signify text messages between the characters, I hope I made that clear enough for everyone to understand! Just to clarify. 3 Chapter seven tomorrow! Only three more! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In this chapter, things get a bit more... intense, perhaps? I dunno the correct word, but it's sad. ): This chapter's also a tad bit longer than the others, but a lot happens. Oh, and there's a surprise guest appearance. (; Please enjoy! Favorite, follow, review, suggest other stories! I love you all! 3 **

* * *

The next morning, I woke up my phone vibrating on my chest. When I finally checked it, I had six missed calls, and four unread texts, all from Finn.

**What happened?**

**Are you ok?**

**Blaine really, how bad is it?**

**Do you need me to come down?**

I pressed the dial button, and it rang once, twice before he answered. "Blaine, are you okay?!"

"Yes, Finn, I'm fine. Just in pain."

"I'm coming to pick you up. Grab some more stuff to transfer to my house. I'll be there in ten minutes."

I tried to stand up, but only fell back to the floor. Grunting, I put the phone back up to my ear, "Finn? I can't stand up right now."

"What, what do you mean?"

"It hurts too much. It's gonna take me longer than ten minutes."

"I'll be there in five." Finn hung up, and I laid there, writhing in pain. Five minutes later, Finn walked into my room, just like he said he would. Closing the door behind him, Finn asked me, "What did he do?"

"Kicked me in the gut, punched me in the chest, and pushed me down the stairs. How the hell did you get in?"

"Nobody's home right now." He walked over, "This is gonna sound weird, but lift up your shirt, let's check the damage."

"It's not the first time you've told me to do that." I chuckled as I lifted the shirt, but didn't lift my head to inspect any harm done to my abdomen. "How bad is it?"

"Well, your stomach is like, eighty different shades of red, purple, blue, and black…"

"So it's bad?"

"Let me call my mom."

He quickly dialed his mom, "Mom? Uh, you know what's going on with Blaine, right? … Yeah, that. Well, he got kicked in the stomach last night, now his whole abdomen is discolored, is that bad? … Oh, really? … Okay, gotcha, we'll take care of it, thank you mom! Bye."

He turned to me, "It's just bruising. You'll be okay. You just gotta get blood circulating through there."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"You gotta move, gotta, like… Either walk around, which seems a bit difficult to do right now, or, well… Massage your stomach. She said that works sometimes, but it sounds weird, so have at it."

"…That's bizarre."

"It's what you gotta do."

I turned away as I started gently rubbing my abdomen. He started giggling over the awkward silent, which made me laugh; it made the whole situation a lot less stressful. It did start to feel better, which was a bit of a relief. After a few minutes, Finn helped me to stand up and get blood circulating. My gut was still hurting, and it was difficult to use my arm, but I was feeling a lot better than I was last night. I stretched my arms, my back, and my abdomen as best as I could. Once I started walking around, it still hurt, but it was better. Finn threw some select items of mine into a backpack and opened the door for us to leave. We decided to take separate vehicles so I could park my car at Finn's house ahead of time.

We both arrived at his house, and Burt met us outside. "Blaine, I heard something happened?"

"Just some bruising, actually," I explained, "We thought it was worse, but I'm fine."

"Okay, I see. Do you want some breakfast? I just finished making it, actually."

I followed him and Finn inside the house, and ran upstairs to set my bag down in the guest room. As I went downstairs, I saw Kurt, Carole and Finn sitting at the table, and Burt brought over a fifth chair for me to sit at, putting it at the end of the table between Burt and Kurt.

I sat down, and Burt automatically placed two pancakes, two fried eggs, two strips of bacon, and two slices of fresh tomato on my plate. "Thank you so much, Burt." I said.

"Oh, anytime, Blaine. Especially if you'll be staying with us soon."

"So, Blaine will really be staying with you guys here?"

"Well, that's what the goal is." Burt said. "We figured you'd be fine with it, figuring you don't visit much anymore."

"Sorry about that, work at Vogue has kept me really busy."

The rest of the breakfast conversation consisted of everyone talking about work. Once everybody finished eating, I helped Carole in washing the dishes. As I was helping dry them off, I heard somebody stomping up the stairs, then I heard Kurt, "Blaine, why were you in my room?"

"What?" I turned around to face him. His eyebrows were burrowed and his lips were scrunched up. He had the cutest mad face in the world. I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"What are you laughing at? I asked you a serious question." He put his hands on his hips and popped a hip out; I couldn't help but let out a small snicker.

"I'm sorry, I know." I smiled again. "I haven't been in your room."

"Then explain this post-it." He held out the post-it I had written the other day.

"_I have nothing if I don't have you. I love you, Kurt Hummel._

_– Blaine Anderson. Xoxo._"

"Oh… That one." I bit my lip. "Yeah, the other day, I went down to your room, just because I was upset, and I ended up writing it. Why are you so angry about it?"

"Blaine, I don't think you get it; I want nothing to do with you anymore. Do you understand that?"

Carole left the kitchen, knowing that this wouldn't be a pleasantly calm conversation.

"Yes, I kinda caught the hint when you started yelling over the fact that I'd be staying one night here, let alone that I'll be living here for a bit."

"Then why do you keep trying?"

"I wrote the post-it before any of that!"

"But I see how you stare at me, I see the way you smile when I get angry, and I noticed when you tried to kiss me yesterday! I'm not stupid Blaine, I know you, and I know how you act with these kinds of things."

"I'm sorry that I miss you. I'm sorry that I'm still attracted to you. I'm sorry I don't want to let you go yet."

"I don't care, _I_ want you to let me go. _I_ want to move on. You didn't have such a big problem 'letting me go' the night you decided to go bang your new _boy-toy_!"

"Kurt, you don't know what happened! You won't even listen to me about it, but you insist to continue throwing that in my face. I–"

"You hurt me, Blaine. How can I not keep throwing that in your face?! I _want _you to feel guilty about it, it was _wrong_, and you constantly act like nothing happened, and I'm tired of you being such a selfish asshole about it! All you care about is yourself! Do you realize you haven't asked me once how I've been doing since I got here?"

"Oh, I was supposed to know that you'd actually talk to me if I tried to make conversation?"

"Yes! I want to know that you still care, or that you ever did, for that matter."

"Of course I did! I always have, I always will! I don't care what happens or how much you hate me, I will always, _always _care for you, and always love you. Nothing could ever change that you are perfect for me, just like you know that I'm perfect for you."

"Then why did you cheat on me?"

No response. Why _did _he cheat on Kurt? He was lonely. Why was he lonely? Because Kurt was preoccupied with his life. Could Blaine blame him? Of course not. But could Kurt really blame Blaine for feeling lonely? No, but he could blame him for his actions.

"Kurt, I love you. I know what I did was wrong, but–"

"_You said you'd never hurt me!_" Kurt's face was flushed, his eyes were shining with tears.

"_You said you'd never leave me!_" I gritted my teeth.

"I'm sorry that I got a job," he took a step closer, "I'm sorry I had more things to do than babysit you all the time! You're the one that encouraged me to move on to bigger and better things!"

"I didn't realize that growing up meant leaving the person that you claimed you loved behind!"

"'Claimed' that I 'loved?' What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about! You said you loved me, you said you'd always love me! But now you won't even speak to me when I try to make things right with us."

Kurt swiftly raised his hands out of anger and frustration, and I flinched. He noticed it. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"You flinched, like you were scared that I'd hit you or something."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just sudden, is all..."

Kurt sighed and looked away. I could see his eyes watering up. "I still love you. I just don't want to be with you. You're a liar, a- a jerk, and overall awful."

"I know I am, and I don't deserve you. But you also know that I'll always love you, so whenever you change your mind and remember that I'm not always so terrible…"

Kurt waited a moment before responding. "I'm still not happy that you're here. I don't care what the circumstance is. It's not fair that I have to deal with you right now. I just... I wanted a break, and I get this in return."

"You'd feel differently if you knew just what the situation was."

"Then please explain what it is! Nobody will tell me, and it is scary!" He stared at me with pouty lips and watery eyes, a tear slowly dripping down his cheek.

"Kurt… Can I just tell you later? I really don't think you should know right now…"

"That's what everybody keeps saying."

"I don't want you to worry."

"Why would I worry about you?"

"Because, believe it or not, after all this time and everything we've been through together, I do know you well enough to know that you still care!" I yelled agitatedly as I walked out of the kitchen. Carole was sitting on the couch, watching the doorway worriedly. I walked up to her. "I'm sorry to have worried you with the yelling. I promise it won't happen again."

"I don't mind the yelling," she said, "Everybody gets into yelling arguments with people they care about. I just don't want either of you to truly hurt the other. I want you guys to fix this, to make it past this obstacle."

"I want us to, too…" I sighed as I made my way upstairs to the bathroom. I quickly showered, got dressed in some gym shorts and a t-shirt, and dried my hair off. Finn and I didn't have to be backstage for Grease until five, and the show didn't start until six, and it was only noon, so I had plenty of time to relax before I got ready. I walked out of the bathroom just as Kurt walked past, again.

"Please don't fall on me again."

"I didn't plan on it today."

"Thank goodness."

"Don't act like you didn't like it." I called to him. He turned around and glared, and I winked. He turned back around, tripping on his own feet as he did so. I laughed out loud, and he quickly stood up and came back to me, pointing a finger in my face. "You're a douchebag, you know that? Leave. Me. Alone."

"But why? Oh, and I guess Cooper was right when he said pointing made things for dramatic."

"I'm still angry with you!"

"I thought we talked about this just a bit ago!"

"Doesn't mean I'm not still angry! I want nothing to do with you, Blaine! You broke my heart, what do you not understand about that?!" He yelled as he spun back on his heels and stormed off.

I rolled my eyes as he walked away. "What the hell, Kurt! You can't make up your damn mind, can you?" I called after him. If we were going to have this many arguments every day he's here, this was going to be complete chaos.

* * *

The next few hours passed by decently. No other major arguments, watched a basketball game with Burt and Finn, and my stomach was feeling a whole lot better. But, I did accidentally swallowed two more coins throughout the day. I was starting to realize that this was a bad habit that I had to break, but I couldn't help it. I never meant to swallow anything, but I had to chew on these things. I guess swallowing them was just instinctual. It was completely unconscious.

Come around four twenty, I started getting dressed and ready for the show. Around four forty-five, Finn and I left the house to go to the show.

When six came, we put on a completely faultless show. I was feeling great, and everybody got over their anger to at least fake enough chemistry to put on a wonderful show. After the show, I checked my phone, and saw a text from a familiar number.

**Wow, you did amazing. Meet me at the school's back doors in ten minutes.**

I wasn't sure who it was, but I figured I'd find out if I met them there. I made my way there, saying thank you to the congratulations I got from people who were in the audience. When I reached the back doors, I didn't see anybody at all. I waited for a few minutes when I heard a voice behind me, "Wow, you did amazing. Truly amazing, Blaine Warbler."

I spun around to see Sebastian Smythe. "Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

He was leaning against the wall, giving a charming smile. "Well, I heard that a Mr. Blaine Warbler would be performing in Grease, so I just had to come see."

"So you were pleased?"

"Very much so, just not in the way I've always wanted. I have missed watching you perform, though." He walked closer closer, slightly swaying his hips with each step he took. "Is it true that you and the gay face are over?"

"Is it true that you still want to seduce me every time you see me?"

"Come on, Blaine, I just want a chance. Especially since you two are done…" He took another step closer, placing his hand on my cheek. He stroked my cheekbone with his thumb as he leaned in. "You can't say that you don't want to give me a chance. You know you want to. I could rock your world, if you let me."

I stared up into his brown eyes, then turned my head. "I can't."

"Why not? I'm sure he wants you to get over him," he placed a hand on my hip, "and I could help you with that, if you just give me one night."

With his other hand, he grabbed one of my hands and placed it on the back of his neck, then grabbed my other hip with his spare hand. He leaned in, "Just one night. Tonight. You won't ever have to think about him again." I looked away, and he kissed my neck. I sharply inhaled at the touch.

"Sebastian, really… I…"

"You know you want to…" he whispered under his breath before lightly nibbling on my neck. I had to try my best to prevent any unwanted bulges in my pants.

"Sebastian, please, stop… I don't want to…"

He kissed up my neck to my jawline, then made his way back down to kiss my collarbones. He gently turned us so my back was against the wall. "Are you sure you don't want to finish this up tonight?" He said as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

Finally, I gently pushed Sebastian off of me. "Please, Sebastian, I'm already on thin ice with Kurt, I really don't want to mess things up anymore. I want to fix everything with him, and that means no flings on the side."

He smirked as he brushed a stray piece of hair off of my forehead. "I'll always be here if you change your mind." He ran his fingers through my hair before swaying away. "By the way…" Sebastian turned around. "You're still the sexiest man I have ever seen."

I gave him a small smile as he turned the corner. Pulling my shirt down to hide any possible evidence of what just occurred, I walked back to the front of the school and found Finn. "Wow dude, you did great tonight! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I had to meet up with someone. I'll explain in the car."

On our way home, I explained what happened to Finn, who continuously praised me on not letting it go further than it did. "Man, I'm proud of you. You really want to fix this with Kurt, don't you?"

"Kurt's my soulmate. Of course I want to fix us."

He patted me on the back, "That'a boy."

Before we went back to his house, we stopped off at Wendy's for a quick dinner. While we were eating, my phone vibrated. It was a message from my father.

**Come home, we need to talk**

I frowned at the message.

**Okay, I'll be there soon.**

No matter how badly I didn't want to go, it's not like I could've said no to my dad. "Finn, before we go back to your house, can we stop off at mine real quick? My dad wants to talk to me, you could wait in the car for a few minutes…"

"Yeah, sure dude, no problem."

As we reached my house, I took a deep breath.

"You okay, dude?" Finn asked me.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him.

I walked into my house, "Dad? You wanted to talk?" No answer. I closed the door behind me and walked further down the hallway. Suddenly, I got tackled to the ground. I flailed at my dad, trying to push his body off of me. "Dad!"

My father stood up, "Blaine, what did I tell you about performing?"

"That you don't want me to do it."

"I gave you a choice. Are you really telling me that you'd rather move out of your own house than stop being a greasy, dancing swan?"

"I told you this weekend was Grease!"

He swung to punch me, and I blocked it. "Oh, some nerve you have." He growled at me. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and pulled me up to my feet, my face close to his face. I struggled to get him to let go as he tightened his grip. "Blaine Devon Anderson, I'm making you a promise. If you go on that stage tomorrow, I will kill you."

My eyes widened, "Dad, stop it, you wouldn't." I felt my eyes start to water.

He swung and punched me in the arm. "Oh, really? I wouldn't what? And don't you go crying like a little bitch!"

I kicked him in the leg with all of my strength, and he just laughed. "Wow, you really did get a temper, didn't you?"

"I wonder who I got it from." I said under my breath as he yanked my wrists above his head, making me stand on my toes. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

"I mean it, Blaine. Step on that stage tomorrow night, and I will kill you." He slapped me in the face, sending me back down to the ground. I stared up at him as he walked away, laughing hysterically. I stood up, shakily, and walked out of the house.

Finn was already standing outside of the car when I got outside. "What was that all about, Blaine?"

I shook my head, "Nothing really. Just a bit of a fight again. Not a big deal." I faked a smile to reassure him. He didn't seem to believe it.

"Alright dude, well let's head back to my place, then."

We went back to Finn's house, and he went straight to bed. I went upstairs to the guest room, laid in the bed, and cried. I didn't know what the hell I should do. Other than Finn, I'm all alone through this. My father hates me, the love of my life hates me, and all of my old friends hate me. Now my life is being threatened for doing the one thing that helps me to escape from this harsh reality. I reached into the pocket of my jeans that I had tossed into my bag and grabbed my last penny, tossing it into my mouth. I gnawed on the penny as I continued to cry. I don't like being emotional, but I didn't know what else to do but cry by this point. I buried my face into my pillow, trying to muffle the sobs.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! *hides from more tomatoes* I know Kurt and Blaine's conversations may have been dragged out and should have been improved, but I felt that this was better than the shorter draft I had before. Oh and I hope you liked Sebastian's guest appearance. (; This chapter doesn't have any other, uh... _sexual advances_, so I felt that a minor one would add some 'fun.' (x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: One more chapter after this! This is where shit goes _down, _guys! I hope you're ready!(; Follow, favorite, review! 3 I love you all so much!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the curtains open, and the sun shining through my window. I turned onto my other side and checked my phone. 12:18, it read. This was the latest I have slept in a long time. It wasn't intentional though. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was so awake, so alert right now. I sat there and listened to the noises going through the house. I heard Burt talking to Finn about today's basketball game. I heard Kurt explaining to Carole the importance of color coordination when choosing an outfit. I smiled to myself. It felt so nice to be in a house with no constant screaming, no constant criticism, no violence. Everybody was getting along… Except me and Kurt. I was ruining the serenity of the household, and I don't even live here yet.

I took a deep breath as I swung my legs out of bed. Today was our second and last performance of Grease. Yesterday was flawless, I knew today would be just as good, if not better. I stood up, stretching as I did so. I slipped on a pair of jeans and grabbed a white V-neck. I walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.

Once again, Kurt just so happened to be coming out of the bathroom as I was about to enter. His eyebrows raised as I slipped by without my shirt on. I saw him turn his head as I passed by. I turned my head, and he quickly turned his away. I smiled a bit to myself as I slipped my shirt on and entered the bathroom. When I turned back to Kurt, he was gone. I peered out of the doorway and saw him walking away, sashaying with each step he took.

After washing my face and gelling my hair down, I went downstairs to see Burt cooking up some grilled cheeses. "Hey Blaine! Someone slept in late."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I don't know why though. Guess I was just exhausted."

"Well, can't say I blame you. Want a sandwich?"

"Sure!"

The day went by like usual. Watched some TV with everyone, minus Kurt, and practiced some songs with Finn for Glee.

When it came time to start getting into costume, my dad's words kept flashing through my head; _"I mean it, Blaine. Step on that stage tomorrow night, and I will kill you."_ I had no idea what to do. My dad could easily end my life if he truly wanted to. I didn't know if he truly wanted to or not, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to take the risk. I suddenly got another sudden urge to chew on something. All I could find were several mini safety pins, and the pin I had bought for Kurt. I slid Kurt's pin into my pocket, then opened the mini safety pins up, and one by one, I started to deform them with each time I clenched my teeth together.

I closed them while still in my mouth, swallowed another pin, sat down on the bathroom floor now that my costume was on, and heard a knock, "Hey, it's Finn, can I come in? Gotta get my hair fixed."

"Of course, come on in."

Finn walked in, but stopped when he saw me sitting on the floor, staring blankly at the cabinets in front of me. "Uh, Blaine… What are you doing?"

"I can't go on tonight."

"What?"

My breathing started to pick up pace, "I can't do it. I can't perform tonight."

"Blaine, what are you talking about? You're gonna do great."

"No, you don't get it, I can't go on."

He crouched down next to me, "Why not?"

"He'll kill me. I can't do it."

Finn just stared at me, with no true expression on his face.

"I mean it, Finn. He said he'll kill me if I go on, and I don't know what to do but you can't tell anyone that I told you."

"Dude, you have to tell somebody. He's threatening you."

"Shhhh! I can't. This is serious."

"Which is exactly why you need to tell somebody."

"Need to tell somebody what?" Kurt walked up to the doorway. "You guys sound worried."

Finn looked at me, and I turned away from them both. "It's nothing, Kurt." I stood up and slipped past them both. "I gotta go, I'll see you there, Finn." I started running down the hallway.

"Blaine, are you sure?" Finn called down. I kept running, without answering him, or even glancing back. I kept running out of the house until I reached my car. I sat in the front seat, put it into reverse, and backed out of the driveway. In the front doorway, I saw Kurt run up, staring at me worriedly. My eyes welled up with tears as I drove off without acknowledging him.

* * *

I reached the high school and ran into the auditorium, where Mr. Schue was sitting on the stage, alone. "Hello Blaine, why are you here early?"

"Only a bit early, Mr. Schue. I figured I could get in a little bit more practice before the show started."

"You've been practicing so much lately. Your performance is perfect, why do you think you need more practice?"

"My performance isn't perfect. I just need to perfect it tonight. It's my last chance." Suddenly, I felt a serious pain in my stomach. It felt tight, as if it were about to tear open. I grabbed my stomach, then realized I should probably ignore it unless I wanted Mr. Schue to tell me I couldn't perform tonight.

"Blaine, you're doing fine, I promise. But if you really want to practice, the stage is yours."

"No, no, it's not, it's… Never mind. I'll just be backstage."

"What?"

I made my way backstage as I sat down at my mirror. At the top, Blaine was engraved in an elegant cursive. My mirror had pictures of me with Tina, with Sam, with Kurt, all over it. I sat there and looked at each of the pictures one by one until more Glee members started showing up. I had just begun to do my stage makeup when I saw Finn behind me in the mirror. I looked up at his reflection, "Hey." I gave a small smile as I continued to put on some mascara.

"Have you told anybody?"

"No."

"You need to."

"Eventually."

"What if he actually does try something?"

"I don't know."

Finn placed a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched. "Blaine, you flinch when somebody barely touches you. You're scared to do what you love because he said he'll, well, y'know. You don't think there's something wrong with this situation?"

I turned my seat around and raised my voice, "Of course I do, Finn! And I hate it, but what can I do about this shit?" Apparently turning around in my seat made my stomach hurt even worse.

Everybody else backstage turned silent, staring at me in utter confusion. "Sorry about that." I turned my seat back around and continued to finish my makeup.

"Blaine… Please let me help you."

I stayed silent, and Finn eventually came down to my eye level so I could see him in the mirror. "If you need me, if you need anything at all, I'm here for you."

I stared at his reflection until he stood up and walked away.

* * *

Grease began, and it was running smoothly. I hadn't needed to go on stage yet, so I sat backstage, nervously searching for more things to chew on. Unable to find any, I started digging my nails into my thumb as means to distract me while I peeked through a small hole in the curtain to look at the audience. I don't get stage fright, but I suddenly began sweating bullets, and the severe pain in my stomach got even worse. My dad's words once again flashed through my head as I heard my cue to go on stage for the first dance number. "I mean it, Blaine. Step on that stage tomorrow night, and I will kill you." I knew I had to make a final decision here. I bit my lip as I ran out onto the stage to meet Tina, who would be my dance partner.

I spun and held my hand out for her to grab it, but I forgot any dance steps after that. I felt all the blood rush to my face as I stood there senselessly. I looked at Tina, who was whispering agitatedly, "Blaine, what are you doing?" She tried to lead with the dance steps, but I let go of her hands as I saw a double of her face. "Blaine!" She whispered again.

_"I will kill you."_

I started feeling lightheaded.

I turned to the audience and saw Kurt's confused, yet worried, face.

Everything started spinning around me.

I turned towards backstage as Finn started freaking out, motioning for me to get offstage.

Suddenly, the pain in my gut evolved from a tearing feeling to a loosened, but still tearing feeling. I grabbed it with one hand, frantically searching for something to hold onto with my other hand.

Tina grabbed my hand and yanked me to stand up straight while she kept on with the dance routines, constantly whispering to me, "What the hell are you doing?" I began to have a coughing fit, and covered my mouth with my available head. I turned away and my hand felt wet, but I didn't catch sight of it.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I felt my hands start shaking uncontrollably with anxiety as I gripped my gut. _He's going to kill me._ I started to cough hysterically as everything started spinning faster. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth. _I'm going to die._ I finally fell to the floor, and everything went black from there.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The last chapter! Awh. ): Well it all comes down to this! I've been considering writing a continuation of some sorts, but with a different plot of course, but I dunno. Would you guys like that? o: Let me know! I'll write more if you guys want more, so just say so, and what you'd want! Anywho, sorry this took a few days longer than expected, some stuff came up, but I'm here for good now! Hope you enjoy this! 3**

* * *

I woke up later, in what seemed like an ambulance. There was an EMT standing over me with a light. I turned my head to see a needle in my arm.

"He's awake!" The EMT called.

A familiar voice behind him called, "Blaine!"

Another man turned to me, "What is your name, son?"

"Huh?"

"What is your name?"

"I'm Blaine…"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen… But… What…"

I heard the familiar voice again, "Is he okay?" That was the last thing I heard before I fell back asleep.

* * *

Later, I woke up in a white bed. I heard constant beeping, a machine whirring, and somebody breathing. I looked around the room, and everything was still a blur. I looked down, and noticed Kurt's head on my lap. I turned the other way, and saw white walls, with off-white furniture, with a TV across from my bed. Then I realized, _Kurt's head is on my lap. Why is he here?_ I reached my hand to Kurt's head, and he automatically sat up. "Blaine! You're awake!"

I clenched my eyes shut, "Wow, you are loud…" I said under my breath. I opened my eyes.

He covered his mouth with his hand and whispered, "Oops, I'm sorry!"

"It's perfectly okay," I smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I don't know… What happened?"

"You passed out during Grease. They had no idea why until they brought you here. You have a lot of damage done to your insides, including some internal bleeding, and possibly some head damage."

"Internal… What?"

"Internal bleeding. They haven't found a cause yet. They were going to wait until you woke up."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two days." He grabbed my hand. "What's been going on, Blaine?"

I sighed, and sat up. My head felt heavy, and almost fell back. Kurt put his hand behind my back, "Do you want to sit up?"

"Yeah. Can you fix my pillow?"

Kurt smiled and arranged my pillow so I could sit up while leaning back. "Now, talk to me. What happened?"

"Well, apparently I had some inside damage and I passed out…"

Kurt playfully smacked my hand, and I laughed under my breath. "No, not about that…" He started. "With everything else… With you needing somewhere to stay, the bruises, the serious talks with Finn… I think it's fair that I know now."

I looked away. "So you'll listen to me about that, but not anything from last week?"

"Blaine, that's different…"

"How?" I asked.

"This isn't about our relationship, it's about your health and safety…"

I sighed, and began to explain to him what happened when I returned from New York. Everybody ignoring me, nobody wanted to understand; my father's violence, chewing inanimate objects, Finn being there for me, and missing him.

Kurt looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "Blaine, I'm so sorry…" Kurt wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He sniffled. "I should have listened. I should have cared. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry I never noticed. I'm so, so sorry…"

I sat up, and slowly scooted to the side of the bed, inviting him to climb up with me. He laid down next to me, with his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, "You don't need to apologize, Kurt. None of this is your fault. I'm just glad to have you here with me; right here, right now."

After a moment, Kurt sat up. "Blaine… We do need to talk about us. Not right now, but–"

"Why not right now?"

"You need to rest; you don't need to worry about that right now. You need to focus on recovering."

Kurt started to swing his legs over, and I grabbed his hand. "Please, don't go…" He met my eyes, and stayed where he was. "I don't want you to leave me again, not yet… I just want you to listen to me…"

Kurt pressed his lips together, "Okay, I'll listen." He took a deep breath.

I gently pulled him back down to lay his head on my chest again. "Kurt, I made a huge mistake when I decided to go along with the hook-up. I still can't believe I did it, and I will regret it for the rest of my life. But it did help me to realize something."

Kurt lifted his head to glare at me, "So you're–"

"I never want to be with somebody else again. Like that, or in any other way possible. You're the only one that I want, and you're the only one that I ever will want. You're perfect to me. You are my dream. And I'm sorry that cheating is what truly made me realize that. It was wrong of me, and nothing like it will ever happen again."

Kurt sat up, "I have a question…"

I followed him in sitting up, "Anything."

"I saw you and Sebastian the other night…"

"You mean Sebastian all over me?"

"Yeah… Why didn't you do anything with him?"

I sighed. "It was a temptation. But like I said, I never want to be with somebody else again, in _any_ way. I love _you_. Because of that, nothing _anybody_ else does means anything to me anymore."

Kurt smiled slightly, and got off the bed. "Hold on one second…" I heard him moving stuff around. He stood back up, holding a familiar little box.

I smiled. "Your promise ring. I could never forget that."

"Made out of all my favorite flavors of gum."

"Why do you have that?"

He opened up the box, and slipped the ring on his finger. "You told me this was a promise, to…?"

I gave him a big smile. "To always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever you want. Mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are." I knew the vow by heart.

"Do you still want to keep that promise?"

"Forever and always."

"Then I guess we're gonna have a lot to talk about after you're feeling better, huh?"

I smiled, "Does this mean...?"

"This means we're going to talk about it," He smiled as he slowly leaned in, "and maybe a little more." He softly kissed me on the lips, and I quickly inhaled. As he pulled away, I leaned in and kissed him again. He smiled through our exchange of small kisses, until I pulled him in closer. "I'm never going to let you go again," I whispered in between kisses. He climbed all the way onto the bed again, now lying partially on me, and partially on the bed. He tried to maneuver his knee closer to me, losing his footing as he did it and almost fell off the bed. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter. He shot me a look, but soon followed my lead in laughing. While I was laughing, my gut started hurting again, so I grabbed onto it, trying to stop myself from laughing more.

Kurt looked at me holding onto my stomach, with wide eyes and a worried expression, "Let me go tell the nurse that you're awake."

"Only a little late," I said to him as he stood up, laughing a little more under my breath. As he took a couple steps, he walked with a spring in his step, much as a bird when trying to fly. Kurt was like a – _That pin!_ I thought to myself. His pin was in the pocket of my costume. "Wait, Kurt!" I exclaimed. He spun around ever so gracefully.

He tilted his head at me, "Yes?"

"Where are my pants?"

"Your… Oh! Your costume?" I nodded. He grabbed my pants off of a table and gently placed them in my lap.

I searched through the pockets until I felt the pin prick my finger. I cringed slightly at the minor puncture. He raised an eyebrow, and I smiled. "I found something that reminded me of you the other day, and you know me, I had to buy it." He rolled his eyes, and just as he was about to say something, I held up a hand to keep him quiet. "I wasn't sure if I should give it to you or not, but now, I think I should. Give me your hand."

He hesitantly held out a hand, and I gently placed the pin in his hand after closing it. I folded his fingers over it. "If you don't like it, it's okay, I know how you are with accessories…"

He opened his hand and I watched his eyes light up. "Blaine, is that…"

"Pavarotti?" I finished his sentence. He looked up at me through his eyelashes. "Blaine, I love it… It even –"

"Matches your eyes." I smiled as I finished another one of his sentences.

"It's perfect." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll wear it every day. But for now, let me go find your nurse." I smiled as he walked away.

A couple minutes later, a nurse showed up alone. I lifted my head, "Where'd Kurt go? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Your friend? Oh, he went to go grab you some Jell-O."

I nodded as she proceeded to check up on how I was doing. "We're going to give you an X-Ray in a few minutes. We need to figure out the cause of the bleeding in order to fully stop it."

"I think I know the cause."

I briefly explained my habit of chewing on inanimate objects, and how the day that everything happened, I had swallowed multiple mini safety pins.

"So you're telling me, you eat inanimate objects?"

"I don't mean to, I promise! It's just a habit. It helps to calm me down."

"Mr. Blaine, I can't officially diagnose you without the doctor here, but I think that you might have Pica."

"What's that?"

"Pica is a disorder where you eat random inanimate things when you're under stress."

"Well that would explain a lot…"

"Let me go get the doctor."

As the nurse left the room, Kurt walked in. "I called Finn. Him and our parents are on their way over." As he approached the bed, he held out a red cup of Jell-O. "I knew that strawberry was your favorite."

I smiled, "Thank you, Kurt."

"The nurse likes you. It's funny. Yesterday, as you were asleep, I left the room to go grab some food, and she was talking to the doctor about wanting to ask you on a date when you woke up."

"Did you say anything?"

"No, I figured I'd let her find out on her own."

I took a bite of the Jell-O, "That's harsh, y'know."

He smirked, "I don't really mind it."

I smiled at him, "I love you, Kurt. I really do."

"I love you, Blaine."

He leaned in and kissed me again. The nurse walked in as soon as Kurt pulled away, "…So we think he has Pica." She finished explaining to the nurse. I watched her face turn from a faint tan to a vivid crimson. I tried to hold myself back from laughing, whereas Kurt began to have a giggling fit.

The doctor walked over, "So you're finally awake!"

I smiled, "I guess I was tired."

"I'll say! With everything on your record right now, I don't blame you whatsoever. I'd be sleeping for two days too, if I was going through everything that you're going through right now."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, according to MRI's, blood tests and other scans, we've come to figure out that you have some damage to your gut, some remaining internal bleeding, a small fracture in your left arm, and some simple head damage. Oh, and your nose has some damage, too."

"What do you mean by 'simple' head damage?"

"You have a minor crack in the skull. Very small, very easy to fix. If it were bigger, it'd be much more serious, but that will be fine."

I took a breath of relief, "Thank god. So nothing horribly serious?"

"Well, if your friends hadn't gotten a hold of an ambulance when they did, everything would have been much worse. But because of quick treatment, you should be okay within a matter of days."

"Yay, so I have to stay here even longer than planned." I looked the ceiling.

"Yes, but you will have your friend here with you through all of it. Mr. Hummel talked to all of us about us letting him stay here with you until you recover."

I turned to Kurt, "You really did that?"

"A doctor wouldn't lie." He smiled.

* * *

Four days later, I was told I could leave. The past few days were full of treatments and medicines. Kurt stayed by my side through all of it, except when the doctor told him he had to stay a few feet away while they did their business. Finn, Burt, and Carole visited me every day. Yesterday, Finn informed me that my dad had been arrested. A neighbor had heard screaming coming from the house, so when they went to go see what happened, they saw him hitting my mother through a window, and called the police. Once he was taken into custody, Finn and Burt had taken the remainder of my belongings and had set up a room for me in the guest room.

I was put on anxiety medicine to help with any anxiety attacks I could have. They had a small plaster cast on my nose to make sure the bones healed together again, but I didn't have to keep it on all the time, so I could take it off when I left the house. My arm just required a brace that I had to wear whenever I was feeling pain there. I should be fully recovered in a matter of weeks.

Everything was getting better. I don't have to worry about my dad anymore. Finn helped me to tell the police about the abuse and the threats, so my dad won't be out of jail any time soon. My mother moved in with a friend of hers, so she could get some help. I got the chance to talk to everybody in Glee club, and they all listened, understood, and were told everything; they all forgave me. They were my friends again. Lastly, Kurt and I were only going to get better from here. We're not back to dating, yet, but I knew we'd get there soon enough. After everything I went through, I was finally earning the chance to take the higher road.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, the end! This is such a happy, yet sad time. D: Thank you to everybody who stayed for the story, everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, and everyone who just overall enjoyed this story! Like I said in the prior author's note, if anybody would like a continuation, small or lengthier, feel free to say so! I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have. 3**


End file.
